1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stroke detection device for detecting a variation in length of a front fork with respect to a reference length of a front fork in a motorcycle, or the like.
2. Related Art
In a motorcycle including a pair of front forks, in which one end of an inner tube is inserted into an outer tube through an opening at the other end of the outer tube such that a center line of a tubular portion of the inner tube and a center line of a tubular portion of the outer tube are coincident with each other, each of the inner tube and the outer tube is movable in a direction along the center line of each tubular portion, one end of the outer tube is coupled to an axle of a front wheel of the motorcycle, and the other end of the inner tube is coupled to a bracket, a stroke detection device for a front fork which detects a variation (stroke) in length with respect to a reference length of the front fork during traveling of the motorcycle is known.
As the stroke detection device, a stroke detection device including a coil fixed inside a cylinder of a stem shaft as a steering center axis of handlebars of a motorcycle, and a conductor bar fixed to a top surface of a front fender and provided so as to extend upward is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2009-257498) and the like). In the stroke detection device, a variation in inductance of the coil based on change in length in which the conductor bar entering the cylinder of the stem shaft through a lower end opening of the cylinder of the stem shaft and the coil fixed inside the cylinder of the stem shaft overlap each other is output as a value for obtaining the variation in length with respect to the reference length of the front fork.